Genecules
MiracleRockz movie-spoof of 1997 Disney film, "Hercules" Cast * Hercules - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Megara - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Philoctetes - Jim Crow (Dumbo) * Pegasus - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Hades - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Pain & Panic - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) and Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Zeus - Phil Funnie (Doug) * Hera - Theda Funnie (Doug) * Amphitryon - Kex (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Alcmene - Mara (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Hermes - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Nessus - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) * The Three Fates - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run), Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park), and Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * The Muses - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls), Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog), Corey (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) * People in Thebes - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant), Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster), Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven), David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2), and Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * The Titans - Rasputin (Anastasia), Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado), and Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * The Cyclops - Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) Scenes: # Genecules Part 1 - How it All Began # Genecules Part 2 - Phil Funnie and Theda Funnie's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Percival C. McLeach # Genecules Part 3 - Percival C. McLeach's Lair # Genecules Part 4 - Dopey Gets Kidnapped! # Genecules Part 5 - The Trouble with Strength # Genecules Part 6 - "Go the Distance" # Genecules Part 7 - Pepito, Pumbaa and Phil Funnie Reunited # Genecules Part 8 - Pepito and Pumbaa Meets Jim Crow # Genecules Part 9 - Jim Crow's One Last Hope # Genecules Part 10 - Gene Meets Jailbreak (Part 1: The Battle Against the Scarecrow) # Genecules Part 11 - Gene Meets Jailbreak (Part 2) # Genecules Part 12 - Gene Meets Jailbreak (Part 3: Jailbreak and Percival C. McLeach) # Genecules Part 13 - The City of Thebes # Genecules Part 14 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 1) # Genecules Part 15 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 2) # Genecules Part 16 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 3) # Genecules Part 17 - "Zero to Hero" # Genecules Part 18 - What is Gene' Weakness? # Genecules Part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet # Genecules Part 20 - Jailbreak Makes Her Move # Genecules Part 21 - Romance in Air # Genecules Part 22 - "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)"/Jailbreak Quits/Jim Crow's Big Discovery # Genecules Part 23 - Jim Crow's Revelation # Genecules Part 24 - A Deal Is Made # Genecules Part 25 - Percival C. McLeach Unleashes the Titans # Genecules Part 26 - Clash of the Titans (Part 1) # Genecules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (Part 2) # Genecules Part 28 - Clash of the Titans (Part 3) # Genecules Part 29 - Gene Saves Jailbreak # Genecules Part 30 - Gene Ascends/"A Star Is Born" # Genecules Part 31 - End Credits Movie Used: * Hercules Clips Used: * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Madeline * Madeline's Rescue * Madeline and the Bad Hat * Madeline and the Gypsies * Madeline in London * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Madeline in Tahiti * The Emoji Movie * Dumbo * Yakky Doodle * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 * The Rescuers Down Under * Beauty and the Beast * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * Doug * Doug's 1st Movie * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * The Wizard of Oz * Chicken Run * A Troll in Central Park * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Really Big Movie * The Iron Giant * The Pagemaster * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Anastasia * Quest for Camelot * The Road to El Dorado * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * FernGully: The Last Rainforest Gallery: Dopey as Baby Hercules Pepito as Young Hercules Gene as Hercules Jailbreak as Megara Jim Crow as Philoctetes Yakky Doodle as Baby Pegasus Pumbaa as Pegasus Percival C. McLeach as Hades LeFou as Pain Mr. Burns as Panic Phil Funnie as Zeus Theda Funnie as Hera Kex as Amphitryon Mara as Alcmene Lord Cucuface as Hermes The Scarecrow as Nessus Mrs. Tweedy, Gnorga, and Eris as the Three Fates Willy Wonka as Demetrius the Pot Maker Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Emily Elizabeth, and Corey as the Muses Hogarth Hughes, Richard Tyler, Anne Marie, David, and Robyn Starling as the People in Thebes Rasputin, Sir Ruber, Tzekel-Kan, and Professor Screweyes as the Titans Hexxus as the Cyclops Category:MiracleRockz Category:Hercules Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs